Fools
by marvindraperlove
Summary: Only fools fall for you, only fools do what I do.


I was lying in bed listening to music staring at the ceiling when I felt my phone buzz on the nightstand next to me. I sighed and pulled off my headphones and opened the text message from my best friend, Allie. "Come over", it said, stoic, much like everything she says.

Allie had an aura of mystery around her and that intrigued me. I think she liked hanging around me because we were so different. I was boring and lame and she was exciting and electric and cool. I stood up and pulled on sweatpants and zipped up my hoodie and snuck out of my bedroom window, dropping to the grass below. I began the short walk over to Allie's house, a path I had walked many times. Usually after midnight, which is when she seemed to be the liveliest. I arrived at my destination and sent a message letting her know I was outside. I was startled by the weight of her jumping on my back, and I heard her giggle. I smiled and turned to look at her, she was wearing one of my sweatshirts on and her favorite pair of jeans.  
"Hey Natty, thanks for coming over. I wanted to get high but I felt like a loser doing it alone. Come on."

"And then I told Mrs. Benson, "You're the one who looks like a potato" and she freaking gave me detention! That bitch has it out for me, I swear to god!" Allie exclaimed, slurring her words, as we sat in her car smoking pot. She handed me the bowl and I lit it and took a hit and coughed. She snickered at me and started the car. "Let's get some taco bell, you're paying." I smiled and rolled my eyes and put the bowl in the ash tray that sat between us. "Of course I am, you never have money because all you do is shop and buy weed." She shot me a look, "Shut it or I'll start charging you." I winked and turned my head to look out the window at our suburban neighborhood with cookie cutter houses and nosey neighbors.

We bought 30 dollars' worth of Taco Bell and ate silently in the parking lot at 3 am. We found ourselves driving down the empty streets, lit orange by the lights; just talking. We always had the best conversations when we were high. That's when I learned who the real Allie is, she always kept herself so hidden, even from me.

"Okay, your turn. Truth or dare?" She asked me as we sat in my bedroom, the moon coming through the window and shining an eerie light on us. I pretended to think for a minute, and replied, "Truth". She licked her lips and said, "Do you think I'm pretty?" Her question puzzled me, I wondered why she asked when it was very obvious that everyone thought she was beautiful. Maybe it wasn't as obvious as it seemed.

I furrowed my brows and said, "Of course I do, why, do you think I don't?" She looked down and played with her hands, "It's not that I don't, I just wanted to make sure." She cleared her throat, "Okay your turn."

We continued to play truth and dare as we sat together on my bed, high on weed and each other's company. She was giggling and trying to contain herself to keep from waking my family as she watched me do the chicken dance in my underwear. I laughed and rolled my eyes and plopped back on my bed and we both came down from our laughter at the same time. She looked at me and I smiled at her and I saw her bite her lip. "What?" I asked. "Have you ever thought about me sexually?" She asked in a whisper. I was taken back but her brashness and I gulped and smiled nervously. "Is this a trick question? Are you going to kill me if I say yes?" I chuckled slightly. She shook her head and moved closer to me. "I dare you to kiss me", she offered. My eyes widened and I blushed wildly as my cheeks got hot. I leaned forward halfway and waited for her to close the gap, nervous that she was playing a trick on me.

Every doubt left my mind as soon as I felt her lips touch mine. Allie knew that I had a crush on her, and sometimes she exploited my feelings for her. She would sometimes call me over when she felt lonely, begging for me to hold her through the night. I knew she played games with my heart, but I didn't mind. As long as I got to be close to her. She pulled her lips away from mine and I sighed in disapproval involuntarily. She smiled and looked down and licked her lips. I reached down to hold her hand and she pulled away slightly, causing me to frown. "I have to go; I'll see you at school." She said as she stood up. I watched as she slipped out of my reach and opened my window and climbed out silently. I got up and shut it behind her and sighed and laid back on my bed.  
Just as easily as she came, she left. I didn't sleep that night, I kept imagining her lips on mine and everywhere else on me. I knew she would never mention this, and she probably already forgot, but I never would.

Comment and let me know what you thought, this is my first story! Hope you enjoyed and I'd love your feedback!


End file.
